The New VocaloidsChapter 1Page 1
by AbbyW.WallaceJr
Summary: 'ello everyone!  :  This is the introduction of the first chapter of the fanfiction I'm making named 'The New Vocaloids'.  I know there's no category for this, but, I hope you guys like it! xD    All the characters except for Amaine Berry and Namida are m


**Abby: 'ello guys (: I'm new here, a friend of mine recommended me the site to write fanfictions, so don't mind me if I do something wrong xD. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice.**

It was already morning, the shadows in the room were moving while the pale-skined girl walked through her bedroom, looking for some clothes to dress up later for her first day at the Vocaloid International School. She entered the bathroom and turned the hot water faucette, the water started pouring in small bits in her body, and the soap was white as her hair. The water runned all over her legs, chest and hair while a small 'brr' went out her pink-frosted lips. She went out the shower and wrapped her towel to get dry. She went back to her room where she dressed up. She wore a black shirt, with short sleeves, which they had two different colors, blue and neon green. Her skirt was the same, black and at the end, green and blue small stripes. Her gloves were long, they ended in her elbow. The end stripe was blue and the starting one was green. Indeed, almost all her clothes has green and blue stripes, except for her green neon scarf and her 80´s styled purple socks. Her shoes were simple, black, with blue soles. She put on her headphones carefully, the black headphones, with the blue button, to make the volume of her voice go higher or lower, and the two green stripes on it.

Her grey eyes stared at the big bags she had to carry to the bus stop or wait for a taxi at the next two blocks.

-"I better wait for the bus…"- said her almost whispering the words, touching them softly. That was the way she sang, her lips with touch caringly each word she sang. She grabbed her bags and went to the bus stop near her house. The weather was cold and wet, it was disgusting for her, cold and wet didn't sympathized her, it made her feel a hot current through herself. Her shirt had a little print on it. _Amaine Berry_ the print said.

The bus came, it was black and it had a purple stripe through it. She got inside and saw the most famous Vocaloid students until now. Her favorite singer was Luka, but specially Kaito, she indeed believed, she maybe had a small crush on him.

-"Pick any seat ,dear."- said the bus driver, surprised Amaine saw him and it was Kamui Gakupo, her idol since she was a little kid.

-"Sure…"- stuttered shy and simultaneously happy Amaine, she went to pick a sit and they drove all the way to the capital of Japan, Tokyo City, where the school was. Someone poked her left arm and she turned her face around without noticing she had sited accidentally beside Kaito. A slight, but noticeable blush appeared in her cheeks, trying to hide her embarrassment she answered with a muttered 'yes?'.

-"What's your name?" he said to Amaine, smiling. Afterall, he was okey with saying a 'hello' or 'what's your name?' to every girl.

-"A-a… Amaine Berry…"- Amaine replied to Kaito, trying to still hide her blush by covering her face with her green scarf, afterall, she was scared he said something bad to her.

-"Nice to meet new _Voca _girls, you may know me, right?- asked Kaito, still with that smile that Amaine couldn't take off her head.

-"Ye-yes, I know you since I had subscribed to the Academy"- said Amaine, trying not to look at his eyes to make her impulse of kissing or hugging him will be bigger.

-"You have pretty eyes and hair, Amaine-chan.'- he said softly while he stroked her hair, it was so soft his hands felt like in heaven.

-Amaine-cha-chan?- thought Amaine, she was dead blushing, he was stroking her hair, indeed she totally agreed she had not a small crush, but a big one on Kaito.

-"Arigato, Kaito-kun… I-I mean, Kaito-chan…" responded Amaine rapidly before he look at her like if she was trying to be with him too fast. -GOMENASAI, HE'S GONNA THINK I'M A FREAK THAT LIKE TO BE WITH GUYS SO FAST! I'M DEAD! HE WON'T LIKE ME ANYMORE! her conscience yelled at herself.

-"Hahaha, don't worry, it's okey."- Kaito said in a comprensive tone of voice, calming her down, lowering his hand to her face, slowly touching her cheeks.

-"Uhh…"- Amaine's lips wanted to be with his so bad, she had to control herself. Almost, closing each other's face nearer, Amaine slightly closed her eyes and whispered –"Kaito-kun… I think this is going too fast."-. –"Don't worry."- he replied –"I'll promise you'll be in my heart"- as he finished the sentence, their lips were almost touching, Kaito's hand in Amaine's face were trembling in embarrassment, Amaine's cheeks were just pink as her lips.

-"We are here!"- yelled Gakupo from the front part in the bus. –"Grab your stuff, be sure you don't leave anything here." He said as he sighed between words.

Kaito stopped as soon as he could, grabbed his stuff and left Amaine at her seat, leaving her with a big doubt.

-It was close… So close… I could barely believe he was about to...- Amaine's thought was interrumpted by the most famous Vocaloid singer, Hatsune Miku.

-"About to kiss you?"- whispered the green haired girl to Amaine's ear. –"Brother does that always, don't fall with his charms, but with his heart, of how he is."- Miku said to Amaine, while they were going to the school campus.

-"I fell… For a foolish love… Again."- said Amaine, walking toward the Info Center at the Academy.


End file.
